Chronicles of Toa Jalokim
Chronicles of Toa Jalokim is a Canon-fit story serial set just after the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Written by Toa Jalokim. It is the first in his series of serials. Story Chapter 1: Duty Lesovikk walked through the jungle of the island. To be quite honest, he knew close to nothing about his location. All he knew was that he was on some remote southern island which had no use to anyone. The perfect place to be exiled. Lesovikk thought to himself. “Hey you! Toa!” The voice came from behind Lesovikk. Whoever it was, he couldn’t have been addressing Lesovikk, for Lesovikk was no Toa, or so he believed. The voice came again. This time louder. “You! The one in the green armor! Over here!” Lesovikk turned around. Who would possibly want me? I am no Toa! If I couldn`t save one life, how could I protect hundreds of Matoran? “I am no Toa, you must be looking for someone else.” Lesovikk replied to the stranger. When Lesovikk actually got a good look at the stranger, he recognized him as a Toa of fire. An extremely loud one, at that. He wore a red Hau, and had a gold Hue. He carried a unique fire sword. “Well, you certainly look the part of a Toa! Oops, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Jalokim, Toa of fire, at your service.” The stranger said. The Toa seemed cheerful, but his facial expression had the look of sadness. Something terrible had happened. “Jalokim. I can tell something is troubling you, what did I miss?” Lesovikk replied. Jalokim’s smile turned to a frown. “You don’t know? Where have you been? Come, I’ll tell you somewhere we can rest.” With that, Jalokim gestured deeper into the jungle. Eventually they found a few rocks they could sit on and talk. Jalokim explained that he had just fought in a war. Not just any war, but the Toa-Dark Hunter war. He explained that the war started when the Dark Hunters wanted to secure a base in Metru Nui, but when Turaga Dume refused, the Shadowed One sent an army of Dark Hunters to take it by force. However, one of the Toa protecting the island managed to slip past the army and get about two-hundred Toa to come help. Jalokim was one of those two-hundred. After suffering heavy casualties, and Jalokim losing the leader of his Toa team, one Toa named Nidhiki ended the war when he betrayed the Toa to the Dark Hunters. However, Lhikan, leader of the Toa legion, saw this and had a counter-ambush for the Dark Hunter’s ambush. The Dark Hunters were able to leave peacefully, as long as they took Nidhiki with them. “So that’s the story. But just a quick question, why weren’t you there?” Jalokim asked me. “The answer is simple, I am not a Toa.” “Hmph. You didn’t need to be a Toa to help out.” “If I hesitated for one second in that war, I would have failed my brother Toa and get them killed. That’s why I didn’t help out. I’m not worthy to be a Toa.” Jalokim didn’t seem convinced. I asked him why he came to this island. Toa don’t come here for no reason. “That’s a funny story, actually. I received a message from a Makuta stating that he needs a team of Toa to protect him, and I was chosen to lead the team. Turns out that there is a Makuta positioned at every island. And the one I’ve been assigned to rules this island. But enough about me, what about you? What brings you here?” “Toa are supposed to protect others. Since I can’t do that, I came to a place where I can’t cause any more harm.” “I couldn’t save my brother Toa, but did I give up on saving others? No! You need to learn from whatever mistakes you’ve made and push on!” “That’s exactly what I’m doing. I can’t fail if I’m not in the way.” Jalokim shook his head. “Whatever.” He started to walk away, but turned around at the last second. “Uhhhh, you don’t suppose you can direct me to the Makuta, can you?” At that moment, a shadow fell over us. We then heard a voice, but it wasn’t that of a Toa’s, this one had a darker tone to it, almost as if it threatened to destroy us, yet at the same time was masked with a voice as calm as the breeze on a beach. “Welcome future Toa Hagah. I am not the best at remembering names of those other than my brother Makuta, but I am sure I have not called for you, Toa of air.” Why won’t anyone listen to me?! If I can’t protect a single life, I can’t do the duty of a Toa! “Regardless, you still look the part of a Toa. It does not matter to me if you can’t protect Matoran.” Lesovikk was surprised. I didn’t say anything, how could this voice possibly have replied to me?! “Your ignorance radiates from your Kanohi. I am Makuta Sekatala. A Makuta has the ability to read minds. Hence, I acknowledged your mental comment.” “The other Toa Hagah will be here shortly,” The Makuta continued. Soon enough, five other Toa arrived. Two of them Jalokim seemed to recognize, since he was able to call them by their name. The one called Ailuj was a Toa of electricity and wore a white Akaku. The other one, known as Saitamm, was a Toa of plasma and wore an orange Pakari. Since it was obvious Lesovikk wasn’t meant to be here, he decided to just leave and let these Toa “Hagah” do their thing. Since they were all distracted by the new armor and Toa-Tools given to them by the Makuta, no-one seemed to notice Lesovikk leaving the small clearing. I’m glad to be out of that mess. Well, back to searching for some shelter.. *** A few hours later, Lesovikk was startled when a tree suddenly caught fire next to him “What in Mata Nui’s name was that?!” Lesovikk turned around and was surprised to see Jalokim’s team of Toa Hagah. “Are you mad?! What are you doing?!” Lesovikk shouted. The one called Saitamm was the one to answer. “Sekatala told us to subdue anyone that’s on this island. So, that’s what we came to do.” “We aren’t supposed to tell him that, Saitamm!” The Toa Hagah of Ice said to him. Jalokim looked at Lesovikk. “The reason Sekatala wants you captured and probably killed is that we are supposed to be a secret team. If anyone finds out about us, Sekatala will be killed by the other Makuta for treason.” The Toa of ice seemed annoyed. “Jalokim! What are you doing?! We are trying to prevent him from finding out more secrets!” “Lesovikk should at least know why we are doing this. Toa are supposed to STOP death, not cause it.” “Well, I plan to follow through with Sekatala’s orders, even if I have to break the Toa code to do it!” With that, the Toa of ice hurled an ice bolt at Lesovikk. Lesovikk dodged just in time and retaliated with a cyclone. The force of the whirlwind sent the Toa of ice flying. In the confusion that followed, Lesovikk quickly escaped. Lesovikk ran for about 10 minutes. He then decided to go hide in the nearest tree. Why would Makuta Sekatala consider me a threat? What would I do? I have no intention of revealing these “Toa Hagah”! After hiding in the tree for a solid 20 minutes, Lesovikk decided to get down and escape this island. However, Jalokim appeared as soon as he stepped down. By instinct Lesovikk threw a mini cyclone at him. “WOAH! Listen, I didn’t come here to kill!” Jalokim said. “Then why are you still looking for me?” “I was going to challenge you to a duel, if you win, you may leave the island safely. If I win, I’ll take you directly to Sekatala. Do we have a deal?” Lesovikk pondered this for a minute. Jalokim seemed to have a sense of honour, unlike that Toa of ice. “Deal.” “Excellent.” Lesovikk and Jalokim stood ten bio apart. Jalokim charged at Lesovikk, but Lesovikk flipped over the attack. Jalokim turned around and swung his Advanced Fire Blade. Lesovikk blocked it with his air sword and the two were in a blade lock. Jalokim stepped back and Lesovikk’s force propelled him forward. Jalokim was about to swing his Fire Blade at Lesovikk while he was on the ground, but Lesovikk tripped Jalokim. When they were both back up, Jalokim split his Fire Blade into twin Fire Swords. “You like it? Sekatala modified my old fire sword so it can combine with an identical one. But I can just as easily split them apart.” Jalokim split and swung his twin Fire Swords at Lesovikk. Lesovikk was able to block the first one, but wasn’t in time to block the other. Jalokim tripped Lesovikk and pointed his Fire Sword at his throat. “I win.” Lesovikk would not believe what happened next. Instead of hauling him to Sekatala, Jalokim extended his hand. “I never believed in the unnecessary murder of innocent beings. Being a Makuta, Sekatala doesn’t understand the Toa code.” “What? You’re letting me go?” “Of course, I need to keep my honour, and you need to keep yours. You can’t do that if you are dead, now could you?” Lesovikk was surprised that this Toa would defy his Makuta. Sekatala can easily read Jalokim’s mind. “I know I’m taking a risk in trying to save you, but isn’t that what being a Toa is all about?” Jalokim said. Lesovikk thought about Jalokim’s words. I hadn’t taken a risk when I needed to. I am obviously not fit to be a great Toa like Jalokim, Jalokim put a hand on Lesovikk’s shoulder and continued. “Lesovikk, remember these words. Never forget what you are, who you are. If we lose that, we lose our duty. And a sense of duty is what keeps us apart from Dark Hunters or mindless rahi. Remember that, and you can push through anything.” Lesovikk was shocked at how wise this Toa of fire was. Perhaps I can work to be a better Toa, and when I am, the first thing I’ll do is check in on my old Matoran friends. “Anyway, you should get going Lesovikk! That Toa of ice on my team can be as annoying as a fireflier when it comes to orders!” With that, Jalokim led Lesovikk to the boat he used to get here. They said their farewells and parted ways. But Lesovikk learned something important that day. He learned that being a Toa isn’t only about protecting the innocent, but it’s also about never giving up, and never forgetting the three virtues. One day, Jalokim will become a great Toa, hopefully I can be the same. Lesovikk sailed in the direction of the island belonging to his old friends Sarda and Idris. Unfortunately, when he got there, he found that the Turaga had gone mad and sent the entire population to Karzahni. Lesovikk spent the next months trying to get past the manas guards. Of course, he never gave up, for a true Toa would never. Chapter 2: Shadow Jalokim Rising! Makuta Sekatala dwelled in his private chamber on the island he ruled. It had been a couple months since Jalokim, leader of his secret Toa Hagah, had let the Toa of Air called Lesovikk escape his island. Sekatala had specifically ordered that Lesovikk be killed, but Jalokim disobeyed this order. Now Sekatala was at risk of his secret Toa team being discovered by the rest of the brotherhood. If the brotherhood discovered Jalokim and the other Toa Hagah, Sekatala would be arrested for treason. Sekatala thought of how he could make this Hagah team more reliable. The easiest solution was to just get a new Toa team, but then the previous Hagah may tell others of them working for Sekatala. Then an idea formed in his head. Of course! , Sekatala thought. I can use the Kanohi Olmak in Destral to take a version of each Hagah from different dimensions, except these versions won’t be afraid to kill! A knock on the chamber door interrupted Sekatala’s thoughts. “Enter.” The one who stepped inside the chamber was none other than Nerdak, Toa Hagah of Ice. This one seemed to be the most loyal to Sekatala. “Speak Nerdak, why have you come to my private chambers?” Sekatala said in a commanding tone. “I only wish to question why you chose Jalokim as leader of this team, as he obviously has no experience in leading a Toa Team, and I was leader of mine before I joined these Hagah. Wouldn’t I have made a greater leader?” “Ah, you see Nerdak, I did this so I could test your loyalty. If you followed my command as precisely as I have instructed, then I would have appointed you as the leader.” “But I have followed your every instruction!” “Then why did you let Jalokim go after Lesovikk by himself? I ordered that you were to capture him together.” Nerdak realised that he had indeed disobeyed that order. But Jalokim killed Lesovikk anyway, did he not? “No, Jalokim let Lesovikk escape.” Sekatala said. Nerdak had forgotten that Sekatala could read his thoughts. “So what are you going to do, oh great Sekatala?” Sekatala stood up. “I shall travel to Destral to fix this…. error. In the meantime, I want you to inform the other Hagah that I shall be absent.” “As you wish, Sekatala.” Nerdak turned to leave. Sekatala soon teleported from the room and re-appeared at the fortress of Destral. Sekatala made his way to the chamber where the fortress’s Kanohi Olmak was held. Getting there hadn’t been a challenge since he was already a high ranking Makuta scientist. Despite this fact however, he still wasn’t given a large role in the plot to overthrow Mata Nui. Because of this they let Sekatala keep his remote island near the southern continent instead of giving him a more vital island to rule over. Since then, Sekatala had vowed to show the rest of the Makuta that he was more than capable of helping to bring down Mata Nui. Perhaps even overthrow Teridax and claim leadership of the Brotherhood! , Sekatala mused. Finally, Sekatala reached the chamber of the Kanohi Olmak. This Kanohi was one of the few in existence. This particular Olmak was stripped from the face of one of the Toa on Jovan’s Toa team. This was the only team in known history that used the Kanohi Ignika to heal Mata Nui. The Brotherhood uses it to move the island of Destral to different places in the universe. Sekatala stepped up to the pedestal in the middle of the room and placed the Kanohi Olmak over his own Kanohi Avsa, the mask of Hunger. Sekatala felt a brilliant surge of power as he channeled its power to materialise a dimensional portal in front of him. Sekatala stepped through the portal and it closed behind him… *** When Sekatala emerged from the other end of the portal, he stepped into a lush jungle which he recognized as the island he ruled. As the dimensional portal closed behind him, he looked around for the alternate versions of his Toa Hagah, except none were in sight. Strange, either the Toa Hagah never served me, or they just don’t want to be found. As soon as he thought this, three of the Toa Hagah appeared seemingly from nowhere around Sekatala. These were Jalokim, Ailuj and Tetrak, but not as Sekatala had known them. These versions looked… different. The biggest difference being their Kanohi masks. Sekatala had never seen anything like them. Of all of them, Jalokim was the first to speak. “Sekatala! Where in the name of the Order have you been for the past 10 years?! We had almost given up hope on ever finding you!” Sekatala was confused. Then again, why wouldn’t he be? He had just seen three Toa with unrecognizable Kanohi. But the thing that puzzled him the most was that the alternate version of him had been gone for 10 years, now, why would that be? Sekatala decided to play it safe by telling the three Hagah that he had suffered amnesia and could only remember so much. The way back to the island was something he couldn’t remember. “Well, at least you could remember us Toa Hagah Nuva right?” Jalokim said. Hagah… Nuva? “Sorry Jalokim, but many things have escaped my vast, complex mind. Would you mind catching me up to speed while you take me to the other Hagah?” “Of course!” I had almost forgotten how eager you are to talk, Jalokim. “Well, it all started when you pretended to be part of the scheme that the brotherhood had to overthrow Mata Nui. Then, you chose me, my old mentor Nevets, Ailuj and Tetrak here, Iramahs, and Nerdak, in order to help you foil the Brotherhood’s plot. As we protected you, you started to work on a machine that would tell you of the destinies of those around you. When you completed the machine, you found out that I, Ailuj, Nerdak, and Tetrak were destined to become Toa Nuva. As we basked in your wonderful pool of Energized Protodermis, we were given new masks and armor. As well as the powers of our masks being stronger, we were now able to share our mask powers with those close by, as you have already seen when Tetrak was concealing us with the power of his Great Kanohi Huna Nuva. Armed with our new power, we stopped the Brotherhood from ever rebelling and in gratitude, Mata Nui appointed you the responsibility of leading his people while he did his duties. You had ruled for a couple of years when you decided to explore alternate universes to see what else you could do to perfect our world. And after ten years, you have finally returned to us! Toa Nevets will be so happy to see you, as you were the one who placed him in charge of us Toa Hagah.” So, in this alternate reality, I overthrow Teridax for the general well being of others. How… illogical. When Sekatala finally reached the original meeting place of the Toa Hagah, he noticed that the extra member that he had put in charge instead of Jalokim was a Toa of Plant life with a blue Faxon. An interesting detail was the life-support system that was attached to the Toa’s midsection. “Nevets! You won't believe who I found!” Nevets had an expression of pure shock on his face. “Sekatala! How is it that you are here? I saw you vanish in that dimensional gate myself!” Something about Nevets' voice sounded strange to Sekatala. Instead of having the tone of relief, it had the tone of fear. I will look into this later. The other Toa Hagah and Hagah Nuva were thrilled however. “Nevets, take me to my chambers.” The Toa of Plant life escorted Sekatala to his underground chamber. The Makuta was surprised to see the variety of trophies mounted on his walls. One was a Faxon which was labelled to be Toa Lesovikk's mask, slain by Toa Hagah Nevets. The one that caught Sekatala's attention the most was the Kanohi Kraahkan above his throne. Perhaps now is the time to investigate what was going through Nevets' head when he saw me. A quick peek at his memories will give me the answers I seek. Sekatala focused his telepathic powers on Nevets and dived into his mind. *** 10 years earlier... Nevets and Sekatala stood in Sekatala's private chambers next to a pedestal with a Kanohi Olmak sitting on top of it. “Behold the key to me perfecting our universe, Nevets. With this Kanohi Olmak, I can see what other universes have done that we haven’t, and we can mimic the superior qualities and avoid the mistakes of the other universes.” Sekatala said. “Yes, it will solve all our troubles.” Without Sekatala seeing, Toa Nevets grabs a lightstone rifle mounted on the wall. As the Makuta dons the Olmak and opens a dimensional gate, Nevets takes aim with the weapon. Probably the biggest mistake of our universe was letting you foil the Brotherhood's plot. The traitorous Toa Hagah of Plant Life pulls the trigger of the Lightstone rifle and blasts the Makuta into the dimensional gate. As the gate closes behind Sekatala, Nevets has a great smile on his face. “That should keep you from further destroying our universe with your sense of order. No Makuta could survive a blast of light like that.” *** The Present... Sekatala felt the tip of a lightstone rifle touching his back. “How did you manage to survive that blast of light?” Sekatala thought carefully, one wrong move and he would be dead. “I am not from this Universe. I am sure I can be of great use to you, as you can be of great use to me.” Nevets pondered this for a momment. “I dont care. This universe is beyond repair, even with your help. Now, say goodbye to this universe as I destroy you with your only weakness, light itself.” Sekatala closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. Wait, it doesn’t have to end like this. Sekatala thought. “Wait a second Nevets, let’s be logical here. I can take you away from this universe, and bring you to mine where you can enforce your laws.” Nevets was confused. “My laws? Do you not mean your laws?” “I have peered into your mind Nevets, and I discovered that we both want the same things. Join me, and we will be unstoppable!” Nevets lowered his Lightstone rifle. “What’s the plan?” Nevets said. Sekatala turned around and faced Toa Nevets. “Using my Kanohi Avsa, we corrupt as many of the Toa Hagah as we can. Then we shall have a team of Toa to enforce our laws in my universe” Nevets nodded. “Understood sir, I shall order that the Toa Hagah meet at the center of the island.” Nevets turned and exited Sekatala’s private chambers. Excellent, with the Toa Hagah Nuva under my command, I can eliminate the Toa Hagah of my universe which will be useless, or convert them as well. Thought Sekatala. Sekatala noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a machine of some sort. He walked over to it and read the label under it. Makoki umbra hmm... this machine is called a Makoki Umbra. This machine, or weapon would be a better term for it, imbues any being with the elemental power of shadow. Quite useful for creating Toa of shadow. Sekatala looked at the weapon in greater detail. It was surprisingly small, being the size of an ordinary blaster. The Makoki Umbra had a short but narrow barrel, and the main component was a ridged orange bulb at it's center. Sekatala guessed that it collected shadow energy from the user, and released the energy through the barrel. Sekatala attached the Makoki Umbra to his back and made his way to the surface to wait for the Toa Hagah to arrive. *** The sun was beginning to set, and night-time was almost upon Jalokim Nuva and his teammates. Nevets had called a meeting at the center of the island. He said that Sekatala has a surprise for them. Oh, I can't wait! Maybe I'll get a new sword? Sekatala appeared in the clearing with a small blaster-like object in his hands. Hmm... I wonder what that does? Sekatala smiled. “Thank you, my Toa Hagah. Because of your outstanding service to me, you shall be rewarded with new elemental powers and stronger forms. Prepare yourselves.” With that, Sekatala pointed the Makoki Umbra at Jalokim, and fired. The beam of dark energy struck the Toa Hagah Nuva, turning the bright red and gold of his armour into a dark red and black. His Kanohi Nuva was mixed with a dark shade of red and black. His hands transformed into claws, and fireballs formed in his palms, laced with shadow energy. His eyes glowed a shadowy red, instead of the usual bright green. His transformation was complete. The other Toa Hagah and Hagah Nuva froze. They weren't sure if they lost a friend or not. There was a silence. Ailuj was the first to break the silence. “J-Jalokim? Are you alright?” Jalokim gave her a cold, hard stare. “Never been better.” Sekatala was curious whether the new Jalokim would be good enough to serve his cause. “Jalokim, what is it that you desire the most?” Jalokim thought about it for a few seconds. “I want others to feel my wrath, for it is survival of the fittest.” Ailuj and Saitamm gaped at Jalokim's last remark. “What has gotten into you?!” Saitamm said. “I have seen the light, well, shadow.” Nevets stepped up. “So, who is next?” “I would rather die than have my morals removed against my will!” Nerdak shouted. Jalokim advanced on Nerdak. “So be it, you are obviously not smart enough to know what is best for our survival.” Jalokim drew his Shadow Flame sword on Nerdak. “You know, I never liked you.” Jalokim lunged at Nerdak and beheaded him. “You always did complain about everything.” Sekatala was assessing the situation. He didn't need the normal Toa Hagah, just the Hagah Nuva. “Jalokim, you may kill the Toa Hagah, but leave Ailuj and Tehtrak.” “As you wish, oh great and powerful Makuta of the universe.” Jalokim advanced on Irahmahs. He made short work of him by blasting him with flames, burning him alive. Now it was Saitamm's turn. Saitamm was frantic, barely being able to parry all of Jalokim's thrusts and swings. Eventually, Jalokim cut off Saitamm's hand, which made him lose his blade. Jalokim raised his sword above his head, ready to deliver a fatal blow. “Jalokim... no....” Saitamm managed to croak as he was impaled by the Shadow Fire Blade. Sekatala was impressed by the display. This Jalokim was able to kill three of his former best friends in just under a minute. But... where did Ailuj and Tetrak go? Sekatala didn't notice Ailuj sneaking up behind him with a dagger in her hand. Just as she was about to plunge it into his back, Nevets noticed and clubbed her in the head, smashing it in. Sekatala glared at Nevets. “She would be useless if you weren't alive to command her.” Nevets said. “Tetrak has fled, like the coward he is.” Jalokim said. Looks like we are done here then. Sekatala thought. “Good work Jalokim. Because of your outstanding performance, you shall now be known as... Shadow Jalokim.” Shadow Jalokim bowed. “Thank you, Makuta.” Sekatala planned his next move. He only got one shadow Toa, and the rest were killed, with the exception of Tetrak, who fled. He decided he had no further use for this universe. “We leave for my universe immediately, Teridax won't know what hit him.” Sekatala said. Makuta Sekatala activated his Kanohi Olmak and a portal appeared in front of the three. Sekatala stepped through first, then Nevets, then Shadow Jalokim. The portal closed behind them. *** Toa Tetrak Nuva ran through the jungle of the island. His best friends were murdered by another one of his greatest friends mere moments ago. He knew now that the only one who could save Jalokim was... Jalokim himself. Tetrak stopped in a dark part of the jungle. This is where he should be. Tetrak thought to himself. “Hello? Are you here? Listen, I really need your help, or rather, Jalokim does.” A dark figure emerged from the shadows, he was slightly taller than Tetrak was, and was clad in black, grey, and silver armour. He wore a grey coloured Hau. “What's the matter?” The tall figure said. “How about Sekatala returning, corrupting Jalokim and Nevets, and Jalokim ends up slaughtering almost the entire team?” The tall figure paced as he thought this news over. “Hmmm... I was bound to stumble across a universe with a Shadow Jalokim. Where are they now?” “They went through some dimensional gate.” The tall figure looked alarmed. “That's not good, with a dimensionally-displaced Shadow Jalokim, a universe could accidentally be destroyed, or at least destroyed at the wrong moment!” “What do you suppose we do?” “You stay here, inform your superiors of what's happened. I, Toa Jalokim, Toa of earth, leader of the Toa Rozo, will do my duty and stop the unauthorized destruction of a universe.” With that, the Toa Rozo of earth pushed a button on his forearm and vanished with a flash of light. A lot of things were going to change in Sekatala's universe, and Jalokim was going to be there to stop it. Characters Protagonists Toa Hagah *Jalokim *Ailuj *Saitamm *Iramahs *Tetrak Toa Rozo *Jalokim Toa Hagah (Nuva Alternate Universe) *Tetrak Nuva *Ailuj Nuva *Nerdak *Iramahs *Saitamm First Toa Team *Lesovikk Antagonists *Sekatala *Nevets *Shadow Jalokim Toa Hagah *Nerdak